


Let's Get It On

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Bad boy Otabek, M/M, Marvin Gaye - Freeform, Sappy, Smut, Songfic, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, not super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: Otabek and Yuri have been together for too long - Otabek wants to take their relationship a step further.





	Let's Get It On

**Author's Note:**

> For all intents and purposes, Yuri is over 18.

Otabek was a bad boy, all slicked back hair and leather jackets. He spent far too much of his time whistling at girls when they passed, cigarette clutched between his teeth as he leaned against his motorcycle in the college parking lot. Yuri would catch himself stealing glances at the other boy, shying away anytime his gaze was met.

He was gone on Otabek, and the boy was just as gone on him. They tried to keep their relationship to themselves though, all heated kisses and grabby hands behind closed doors. Yuri loved the way Otabek felt beneath his fingertips, the way his muscles twitched in response to his fingers. He smelled like the bottle of _Brut_ Yuri had bought him one year, and the blonde loved to rub his nose against the stubble growing along his jaw as he breathed him in.

They usually met late at night, rocks hitting against Yuri's windowsill until the blonde would pop open his window and poke his head out. There, Otabek would be standing, hands in his pockets, grinning up at Yuri. Leather jacket, white shirt, and those damn jeans that hugged his muscular thighs. Yuri would run down the stairs, opening the front door as quietly as he could.

Tonight was different, Yuri's parents were out of town for a week and he was home alone. They'd never taken it much farther than feverish kisses and heated touches, Yuri always batting Otabek's hands away from tugging down his shorts. They'd been _officially_ together for over a year now, but if you counted all the sloppy kisses behind the bleachers it was far longer than that.

Yuri was standing in the entryway, gesturing for Otabek to come inside. It was chilly out, and the breeze kissed his bare legs as he shivered. Otabek pushed inside, the door slamming shut behind them. He was on Yuri in an instant, lips against his neck as he pressed into the blonde.

"Beka," Yuri whispered, giggling when he felt the other boy nip his skin in response. Yuri shrugged him off, Otabek grabbing onto his thin wrist as he followed the blonde upstairs. Yuri felt his eyes boring into his backside, and he couldn't help but smirk to himself, wiggling his ass with purpose.

The second his bedroom door clicked shut, Otabek had him against the wall. He pinned Yuri's hands against the wall on either side of him, and he took Yuri's lips with his own. The blonde was gasping against his lips, trying to free himself from Otabek's grip but the older boy was stronger. Yuri gave in, his mouth opening so Otabek's tongue could press inside. Their tongues swirled together, and Otabek was swallowing Yuri's mewls.

Otabek pulled away from Yuri, the blonde ghosting after his lips with a whine. The older boy just shot him a crooked smile, his hands letting go of Yuri's wrists. He didn't say a word, shrugging his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor. He pulled a vinyl out from it, his eyes flitting up to meet Yuri's. The blonde was confused, his head tilted to the side as he tried to understand why Otabek had stopped to pull a record out.

Otabek quickly popped the record onto Yuri's record player, turning around as the song began to play. He slid his jacket off his shoulders dramatically, flicking it off his arm and onto the floor. Yuri began to giggle, covering his face with his hand when Otabek ripped his shirt off over his head.

 _I've been really tryin', baby_  
_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long_  
_And if you feel like I feel, baby_  
_Then,_ c'mon _, oh,_ c'mon

Otabek reached for Yuri, pulling the blonde into him as he captured his lips in another hungry kiss. Yuri's arms snaked around Otabek's neck as he pressed himself into the older boy.

_There's nothing wrong with me_  
_Loving you, baby no no_  
_And giving yourself to me can never be wrong_  
_If the love is true_

Their kissing was sloppy, wet and hot as their lips and tongues slid together. Yuri was mewling into Otabek's mouth, pushing his erection into the older boy's thigh. His hands slid down Otabek's chest, feeling his muscles clench in response to his feather light touches. He wanted to kiss Otabek everywhere, lick him and taste him until his lips went numb.

Otabek was pushing Yuri back onto his bed, standing over him as he motioned for Yuri to take his shirt off. The blonde complied, and Otabek's fingers hooked in the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down with ease. His mouth was on Yuri the minute his shorts hit the floor. Warm wet heat, sucking and licking at Yuri's length. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. Yuri's fingers were latched onto Otabek's hair as he sobbed at the pleasure racking his body.

_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be  
I'm asking you baby to get it on with me_

Yuri came, his hips bucking and his back arching, high-pitched whines flowing from his parted lips. Otabek swallowed it all, licking his lips as he stared up at the blonde. He tugged his own pants off, climbing over Yuri to press another kiss against his lips.

Otabek was slow at first, gentle, taking Yuri apart carefully with his fingers before he pressed inside. It was slow, sensual, the way Otabek kissed along Yuri's skin as he thrust into him. Yuri was scraping angry marks into Otabek's back, sobbing with pleasure. His thoughts were fuzzy, and his skin felt as though it were on fire. It was too much, Otabek's large hand wrapping around Yuri's member, tugging on it as he continued to slowly push against that spot inside Yuri that made his vision blur.

_Nothing wrong with love  
If you want to love me just let your self go_

Yuri came, ropes of his warm cum shooting across his chest as he cried out Otabek's name. Otabek was coming soon after, growling as he bit down on Yuri's shoulder. Otabek cleaned him up with gentle fingers and a damp washcloth, whispering his love to Yuri before they curled up together.

"You're a sap," Yuri said, nuzzling his nose into Otabek's neck as he smiled. He was a sap, but he was Yuri's sap, and he loved him more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost considered using a funny song, but I like soft bad boy Otabek. (✿◠‿◠)  
> [Song here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6QZn9xiuOE)


End file.
